Valentine
by DustinandMarahForLife
Summary: A silly little story...just for Valentines day. Tori gets a card... ToriDustin :D R&R You know you want to!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own it at all…

**A/N:** This is just a silly little fic for V-Day. Because I'm bored and I'm suffering with a bit of writers block with my others…but here ya go…enjoy!

-

Tori looked down at the red envelop in her hands, flipping it in between her fingers, she sighed and opened it. The small card was light blue with a simple red heart on the front. She smiled softly and opened it, reading it slowly, her smile spread wider.

_Dear Tori,_

_I've never told you this, and I think it's about time I did…I love you. And I always have, since we first met. Happy Valentines Day._

_All my love._

_xxx_

Tori wrinkled her nose slightly at the card with no name. Tori looked up from the card; who would it be? She didn't recognise the writing, but it didn't stop her from trying to think of whom she knew.

Finally giving up on running through everyone's name, she decided to find out by herself. Looking around her room, she sighed and grabbed her jacket, streaking out the house and into Ninja Ops.

"Guys?"

Cam appeared at the hallway and looked up at Tori, "hey Tori…the others are training." Tori nodded and looked at the card, Cam looked over at her, "what you got there?"

"Oh…nothing." She put the card in her pocket; Cam shrugged slightly and walked towards the training room. Tori curiously watched him, could it of been Cam who sent the card? Tori wrinkled her nose and shook her head.

"Hey Tori!"

Hunter's voice derailed Tori's train of thought, Tori looked at him and smiled. "Hey Hunter."

"You ok?"

Tori nodded and Hunter walked over to her, crossing her arms across her chest she looked up at him. "Yeah…I'm fine…just…I got a card…"

"Oooh, did Tori get a Valentines card?" Hunter teased; Tori elbowed him in the stomach.

"Shut up Hunter…I don't even know who it's from."

"Don't know what _what_ is from?"

Tori looked over at Shane, sighing, she pulled out the card. "If it's a joke from one of you guys…I'll kill ya."

Shane held his hands up in mock defence, "hey, it wasn't me…although, it could be Blake…"

"I doubt it, he's off riding around the world…plus he's got a girlfriend."

"Oh."

Hunter shifted the weight and read the card, "Maybe it's Dustin?"

"Yeah right. I've known Dustin since I was four, I doubt he'd suddenly be in love with me!"

Hunter shrugged, "it could be…you never know!"

Tori sighed and looked around, "where is he anyway?"

"He went home just as you came…"

Cam laughed, "Maybe it _was_ Dustin."

"Oh come on guys…I do know more people than you lot!"

"Yeah but, Dustin scuttled off as soon as your voice was heard."

Tori sighed, looked around at the three lads before her. Maybe it was…she hoped it was in a way. Sighing, she headed to the doorway.

"Where are you going?"

Tori looked at Shane, "to find Dustin."

Hunter laughed, "finally!"

"Hey…there's no saying it _is_ Dustin…but I want to make sure…"

Ninja streaking away, Tori left the three lads to congratulate each other. Hunter laughed, "you know…if Dustin wouldn't have sent her that card…I think I'd have done it for him."

"Yeah but we managed to get her to go after him though didn't we…they'll be fine."

Tori stood outside Dustin's house, taking a shaky breath, she knocked on the door. Glancing at the card in her hand, Tori waited for the door to open. Tori looked up as it opened.

"Good afternoon Mrs Brooks…is Dustin in?"

Dustin's mum nodded and smiled, "he's in his room…go ahead."

Tori smiled and nodded, walking through the house, she stopped at Dustin's door. On the door hung a freestyle motocross poster, Tori smiled softly and knocked on the door. "Dustin?"

"Come in." Came a muffled reply.

Tori slowly opened the door; Dustin was sitting on his desk chair, staring at a blank computer screen. "Dustin?"

Dustin kept facing forwards, "yeah?"

"I didn't see you at Ninja Ops, the guys said you left quickly…you ok?"

Dustin's head bobbed a little and Tori sighed, she closed the door and leant against it. She bit her lip slightly and heard Dustin say something, she wrinkled her nose slightly, "what?"

Dustin sighed, "Did you get my card."

Tori smiled brightly, "yeah, I did…it was from you then?"

Dustin nodded, "sorry I didn't put my name on it…" Tori moved over and put her hand on his shoulder, "you're not mad then?"

"Why would I be?"

"Because I didn't know how you'd react."

"I love you too _Dusty_."

Dustin turned away from the computer and looked at Tori, "W-what?"

"I love you too."

A goofy grin spread across his face as he stood up, "you're not just…playing around?"

"Why would I?" Tori sighed slightly, "Dustin, when I got that card…I hoped it would be you…and it is."

Dustin stood up, putting his hand on her cheek; he rested his forehead on hers. A smile spread across her face, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Happy Valentines Day Dustin."

Dustin leant forwards and kissed her softly, lacing his hands through her hair. Dustin slowly pulled away and looked down at the Water Ninja, he pressed a quick kiss on her cheek and laughed slightly.

"You too Tori."

Tori couldn't help but giggle slightly and looked up at him.

Another knock on the door caused both to look over at the door, Hunter popped his head around the door. "Is it safe to come in?"

Dustin nodded and wrapped an arm around Tori's waist. Hunter grinned and opened the door, standing up in the doorway, he held out a rose. "Your mum just gave me this…I'm scared."

Dustin laughed, "she does it to everyone on Valentines Day…"

Tori pouted slightly, "I never got one"

"That's because she knew you'd have me instead." Dustin grinned.

"I'm glad." Tori leant up and kissed him.

Hunter shielded his eyes and groaned, "Get a room!"

Dustin pulled away with a chuckle, turning to Hunter he grinned, "we need to set you up."

"No way. Valentines is for fools."

"That's why I'm the airhead of the group…not you."

-

Whoa…that's out my system…all done! It turned out...very different to how i wanted it...but! It's ok i guess... Review…you know you want to-giggles-


End file.
